


Toward the Orbit

by luiny



Series: Tales from the Sky [1]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for the Eye of Eden (Sky: Children of the Light)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiny/pseuds/luiny
Summary: "It was dark and the wind was strong." A maybe-vignette about the Eye of Eden.
Series: Tales from the Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Toward the Orbit

The wind was strong, bringing a hail of rocks and destruction in its wake. They could see it, up the mountain, how the crimson rays from its eyes shines down upon the realm. Eden, it is the goal, for they’ve heard of the stories from the other children, of the horrors to be found at the end of the line, and the rewards which makes the adventures worth it.

It was dark. There was a chill in the air that was not from the strong winds that echoed and roared everywhere. A perennial feeling of death surrounding the area that only worsens as they trek up the mountain. The wind was not howling but screaming as rocks fell like torrential rain showers upon them with no signs of stopping. It was made infinitely more dangerous by the strange crystals protruding from the ground they walk on, and dark creatures guarding these places.

The further they went, the more they realized what awaits them at the end. Seeing the fallen children, immortalized in stone, scattered and unmoving under the barrage of a deadly storm, that there would be a sacrifice, and it might be more than what they can endure.

There was no going back, however, as they had passed the point of no return.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 2am in morning. It's not edited at all and I have zero clue what I'm doing. Anyways, if you ever wanna be friends on sky or just scream at me, you can find me [here](https://off-the-wall-with-luin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
